


You and I

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Model!Zayn, Smut, beard, closet, management, un poco de fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn es modelo y Liam esta loco por el desde hace mucho tiempo. Una noche se conocen en una fiesta y las cosas empiezan a cambiar, pero para llegar a un final feliz deberán pasar primero por management.</p><p>(O One direction esta formado por Niall, Louis, Harry y Liam y Zayn es uno de los modelos más conocidos y mejor pagados)</p><p>(picsets y tweets incluidos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mentiras

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer Ziam largo que escribo, espero que os guste!  
> A lo largo del fic apareceran diferentes picsets y tweets.

 

 

Se había despertado pronto a pesar de tener el día libre, habían tenido concierto la noche anterior y tenían otro en dos días. Se levantó y observó que los demás estaban dormidos, por lo que salió de las literas del autobús sin hacer ruido. Se dio una ducha y desayunó algo, después se sentó a ver un poco la televisión, en el autobús no había muchas cosas para pasar el tiempo. Empezó a buscar algo que ver cuando se encontró con Zayn en uno de los canales.

Zayn Malik era uno de los modelos mejor pagados, era muy famoso. Todo lo que anunciaba se convertía en un éxito de ventas. Liam se quedó mirando la pantalla embobado, hacía mucho tiempo que seguía su carrera. Estaba loco por él, aunque sabía que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad. Ni si quiera le conocía en persona.  
En la televisión estaban hablando sobre su carrera, Liam se quedó mirándole como si estuviera viendo algo maravilloso. Cuando Niall apareció en el salón cambio rápidamente de canal. Estaba cansado de escuchar cómo siempre se reían de él por eso. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, no hacía falta que nadie más se lo recordara.

── Buenos días ── dijo Niall mientras se sentaba a su lado ── es estupendo tener el día libre.

── Sí que lo es, se agradece de vez en cuando. Lo único malo es que estamos de camino y está lloviendo así que no podemos salir del bus.

── Por lo menos podemos descansar.

Un rato después aparecieron Louis y Harry en el salón y se pusieron a ver una película. No podían salir del bus por lo que era una buena opción. En uno de los parones de la película para poner anuncios salió Zayn promocionando una crema para la cara. Liam se quedó mirando la pantalla sonriente mientras los demás le miraban. Cuando el anunció acabó se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirándole.

── ¿Qué pasa?

── Siempre que aparece te quedas embobado mirando la pantalla ── comentó Niall entre risas.

── Eso no es cierto, no siempre ── comentó sonriente.

── La mayoría de las veces ── añadió Louis.

La película volvió y dejaron la conversación. Sabía que tenían razón pero no pensaba darles esa satisfacción. Al cabo de un par de horas Harry y Louis desaparecieron y Niall y él se pusieron a jugar con la playstation.

Esa noche cuando se metió en su propia litera se puso a pensar en Zayn, de nuevo, sabía que ambos estaban en Norteamérica y eso le causaba aún más ansiedad. Saber que estaban tan cerca y que no iban a verse. Eso tenía que arreglarse tarde o temprano.

Con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido. Al día siguiente tuvieron otro día para descansar y fue más de lo mismo. Cuando por fin llego el día del concierto había muchísima gente esperando fuera para entrar, les podían oír gritar y cantar mientras estaban en el estadio ensayando y probando los instrumentos.

Según la prensa eran la banda más conocida del mundo, la que daba más dinero, la más grande de todas. Tenían miles de fans, eran conocidos en todos los rincones del mundo y todos sus singles habían llegado al número uno de las listas de ventas.

Eso era bueno, pero también quería decir que tenían que fingir. Para el mundo entero él era heterosexual, aunque todos los que le conocían de verdad sabían de sobra que no lo era. Pero por mucho que tuviera que fingir saliendo con chicas y dejándose ver eso no era lo peor.

Sus compañeros de banda Harry y Louis tenían una relación desde hacía cuatro años pero para el mundo entero eran heterosexuales. Sus managers se habían encargado de darles unas reputaciones horribles, porque para sus managers era mejor que el mundo entero pensara que eran unos mujeriegos o que se odiaban antes que decir que eran gays. Ellos lo pasaban peor. Cuando estaban en el escenario no podían interactuar, en las entrevistas no podían nunca estar juntos y mucho menos decirse cosas por twitter aunque fuera algo inocente.

Mientras se preparaban para el concierto sacó a Zayn de sus pensamientos sabía que si no, no iba a poder concentrarse. Los conciertos eran increíbles, las fans gritaban, saltaban, llevaban carteles y les hacían vibrar cada vez que cantaban con ellos.


	2. La fiesta

 

Las semanas siguieron pasando, la gira estaba cerca de acabar y eso implicaba que volverían a sus casas. Una de las tardes mientras ensayaban en el escenario se les acercó uno de sus managers para avisarles de que al día siguiente iban a asistir a una fiesta privada.

Lo bueno de esas fiestas es que no había fotógrafos y como otras veces debían firmar un contrato de confidencialidad por lo que no podían decir nada de lo que pasara dentro. Era una ventaja porque quería decir que podían ser ellos mismos.

Al día siguiente mientras se preparaban para asistir a la fiesta alguien de su distribuidora se acercó a hablar con Louis y Harry, Liam sabía que eso no iba a traer nada bueno.  
Niall y él terminaron de arreglarse mientras les escuchaban discutir. Su distribuidora les decía que a pesar de ser una fiesta privada que por favor se controlaran un poco.

── No te preocupes tampoco pensaba follármelo encima de la barra del bar ── gritó Louis y se alejó de ellos, Liam le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de apoyo.

Harry terminó la conversación y después todos salieron del autobús camino de la fiesta. Cuando llegaron vieron a muchos famosos, cantantes, modelos y actores por todos lados. El local de la fiesta era enorme y había tanta gente que dudaba poder llegar a conocer a todos. Cuando se acercaron a la barra a pedir algo para beber Liam observo que en un rincón estaba Zayn.

Por un momento se quedó mudo, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Zayn Malik estaba cerca de él, estaban en el mismo sitio. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de lo callado que estaba y miraron hacia la dirección en que estaba mirando.

── Esta es tu noche ── comentó Niall en broma.

── Nunca se fijaría en mí.

── Eso no es cierto y lo sabes ── comentó Harry.

Ni si quiera sabía si era gay, había oído rumores de que se le había visto con chicos pero solo eran rumores no tenía ni idea de si era cierto. Además según la prensa acababa de terminar una relación con una chica por lo que no estaba convencido de tener una oportunidad.

De pronto Zayn se giró y sus mirabas se encontraron, Liam desvió la suya avergonzado. Como si fuera un niño al que han pillado haciendo algo que no debe. Miró para otro lado y se unió a la fiesta con sus amigos.

Se sentaron en uno de los sofás mientras bebían y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para ver si Zayn seguía en la fiesta. Esperaba que intercambiaran alguna frase, aunque estaba claro que no iba a ir donde él a buscarle.

Se acercaron a hablar con ellos algunos cantantes, estaban charlando entre risas y tomando algo cuando Zayn pasó cerca del grupo, ni si quiera se giro para mirarle. Pero Liam pudo observarle, sus labios, sus ojos todo en él le parecía perfecto. Harry le dio una palmadita en el brazo para que disimulara un poco y volviera a la conversación.

── No dejes que te vea tan vulnerable, pensara que puede hacer contigo lo que le dé la gana y eso no es bueno.

Liam miro a Harry sorprendido.

── Si algún día llegamos a poder tener una aventura o algo no se si seré capaz de no sentirme emocionado y vulnerable.

── Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Pero disimula.

Liam y Harry volvieron a la conversación junto a los demás. Un buen rato después se sentaron en una zona más tranquila para poder hablar sin gritar. A pesar de todo lo que les habían dicho Louis tenía la mano en la cintura de Harry y no pensaba soltarle, Harry le daba de vez en cuando besos, por algo era una fiesta privada nadie podía decir nada fuera de allí. Un rato después Liam anunció que se iba al baño.

Mientras caminaba alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Zayn.

── Hola.

Liam se quedó sorprendido, no podía creerse que Zayn estuviera hablando con él. Se había imaginado ese momento millones de veces, incluso se había masturbado pensando en él y ahora le tenía frente a él.

── Hola.

Zayn se acercó un poco más.

── He visto que has estado mirándome.

Liam no dijo nada, pero debió de empezar a ponerse rojo porque Zayn empezó a reírse.

── No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a que todo el mundo me mire.

Liam se quedó sorprendido, Zayn parecía un egocéntrico. Aunque la verdad era que tenía que estar acostumbrado a eso.

Zayn se acercó un poco más a él y sus narices se rozaron.

── ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato conmigo?

Liam le miro a los ojos, estaban realmente muy cerca. Ahora sus ojos le parecían mucho más bonitos, eran preciosos. Podía oler su colonia, y creía que estaba a punto de derretirse. Eso debía de ser un sueño. Estaba tan emocionado de hablar con él que hasta se le habían pasado las ganas de ir al baño.

── Vale. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

── Si, un vodka blue.

── Esta bueno, nunca lo había probado ── comentó Liam después de pedir dos vodkas blue y probar el suyo.

── Es una de mis bebidas favoritas, ¿Qué tal lo estás pasando? ── preguntó Zayn acercándose un poco a Liam.

── Bastante bien ¿Y tú? ── contestó Liam sonriente.

Zayn en vez de contestarle se alejó un poco y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera hasta la pista de baile. Cuando llegaron los focos les iluminaron, se pusieron en una esquina y Zayn atrajo a Liam hacia él para besarle. Liam le devolvió el beso y pudo sentir los labios de Zayn, eran suaves. Era como uno de sus sueños, solo que esta vez era real. Tan real que no podía creérselo. Zayn puso una de sus manos en su cuello y con la otra le atrajo hacia él.  
Liam se dejó llevar, después de un rato besándose Zayn le llevó hasta una zona más oscura. Se sentaron en lo que parecían sofás, estaba todo tan oscuro que no podía saber con exactitud qué era.

Se tumbaron uno encima del otro, siguieron besándose y las manos de Zayn se colaron por debajo de su camisa. Sus cinturas se rozaban por encima de la ropa, Liam dejó que sus manos se movieran solas y puso una de ellas en el culo de Zayn y la otra en su espalda. De pronto el móvil empezó a vibrar en los pantalones de Liam, al principio paso de él. Pero volvieron a llamar. Zayn puso una mano en el pelo de Liam y le besó con más ganas, pero el móvil no paraba de vibrar. De mala gana separó sus labios de los de Zayn y sacó el móvil del bolsillo, el que llamaba tanto era Harry.

── ¿Qué pasa? ── preguntó Liam nada más descolgar.

── Te has ido hace más de una hora, son las tres y media. ¿Estás bien?

── Tranquilo estoy bien, nunca había estado tan bien.

Zayn mientras tanto empezó a besar su cuello.

── Vale, nos vamos al bus. Estamos agotados, nos vamos a dormir. Date prisa.

Liam no quería tener que regresar luego al bus solo, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que irse. Aunque deseaba poder quedarse toda la vida allí.

── ¿Ya? Está bien dame dos minutos y nos vemos en la puerta de salida.

── Está bien.

Cuando colgó el teléfono Zayn dejó de besarle el cuello y se miraron.

── ¿Ya te vas?

── Si, mis amigos también se van y no quiero ir solo luego hasta el bus. Pero me quedaría aquí toda la vida. Así como estamos.

Zayn sonrió.

── Me das tu número y yo te llamo, ¿Vale?

── Vale.

Liam le apuntó su número en el móvil y se sentaron.

── ¿Por qué yo? Siempre pensé que si algún día nos conocíamos en persona no tendría ninguna oportunidad contigo.

── Bueno, ya has visto que eso no es cierto. Además me gustas, no eres el único que ha estado observando al otro toda la noche. Habéis entrado un poco antes que yo y os he visto.

Se dieron un par de besos y Liam bajó corriendo a la puerta de salida. Cuando llegó todos se quedaron mirándole.

── ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hemos estado buscándote ── comentó Louis.

── Me parece que si os lo cuento nunca me ibais a creer.

── Tienes los labios muy rojos y la ropa arrugada ── observó Niall ── ¿Te has liado con alguien?

Liam sonrió mientras salían de la fiesta, pero no contestó. Todos permanecieron callados hasta que entraron en el bus. Se quitaron los trajes y se metieron cada uno de en su litera.

── Venga cuéntanos quién era ── pidió Louis asomando la cabeza en la litera que compartía con Harry.

── Zayn ── contestó con una gran sonrisa y un brillo diferente en los ojos.

── Venga ya ── expresó Niall sorprendido.

── Ya sabía yo que no ibais a creerme ── apuntó Liam molesto.

── No es eso ── comentó Harry ── pero sorprende. Uno no tiene siempre la oportunidad de liarse con su crush.

Liam anunció que se iba a dormir, cerró la cortina y se dio la vuelta en su litera, estaba tan emocionado que le costó dormirse.


	3. La espera

 

Al día siguiente cuando se despertó los demás ya estaban desayunando, en la próxima parada tenían tres días seguidos de conciertos por lo que volverían a dormir en un hotel. Cuando se sentó junto a sus amigos para desayunar todos se quedaron mirándoles.

── Buenos días ── saludó mientras se servía un buen tazón de café.

── ¿Qué tal has dormido? ── preguntó Harry.

── Bien. ¿Se sabe a qué hora llegaremos?

── En un par de horas. Tenemos tiempo para prepararnos. Seguro que habrá millones de fans esperándonos como siempre ── comentó Niall.

── Eso seguro, pero ya estamos acostumbrados ── comentó Louis.

── Oye ── Niall miró hacia Liam ── ¿Habéis quedado en veros de nuevo?

── No, me dijo que le diera mi número y él me llamaría.

Los otros tres se miraron y después desviaron las miradas.

── ¿Qué?

── ¿No le pediste tú el suyo?

──No, la verdad no se me ocurrió. Estaba tan pendiente de él y estaba alucinando con todo lo que había pasado que no lo hice.

── Tenías que habérselo pedido, así por lo menos te aseguras de que si no te llama puedes llamarle ── comentó Harry.

── ¿Creéis que no va a llamarme? Lo pasamos muy bien y no parecía querer que me fuera de la fiesta tan pronto.

── Bueno tú tranquilo, ya verás cómo en unos días llama ── comentó Louis para tranquilizarle.

Liam se quedó un rato pensando mientras se bebía el café y se comía unas tostadas. Esa noche tenían concierto y sabía que si empezaba a darle vueltas a todo iba a ponerse triste y estaría desconcentrado todo el tiempo. Y no podía permitirse eso.

Desechó las malas ideas, ya tendría tiempo de ponerse triste si no le llamaba de verdad. Cuando llegaron y pudieron entrar en el hotel por fin se tumbaron en una cama de verdad, se ducharon y bajaron al estadio para ensayar.

Como habían supuesto había miles de fans esperándoles en los alrededores del concierto, y en los del hotel. Harry había salido un momento del hotel para saludar a todos los fans, incluso se hizo algunas fotos. Harry siempre era amable con los fans, y tenía mucha paciencia con la mayoría de ellos.

El concierto de esa noche fue espectacular, el tiempo acompañó e hizo calor y estaba despejado. Liam no se acordó de Zayn durante las horas del concierto, se habían sacado hasta una selfie que habían subido a twitter.

Los días seguían pasando, y las semanas. Después de un mes entero sin tener noticias de Zayn tuvo claro que no iba a llamarle, había pasado mucho tiempo incluso habían acabado la gira y estaban de vuelta en casa.

Eso quería decir que no habría más fiestas privadas donde poder verle y ser él mismo. Tenían que promocionar el dvd sobre la gira por lo que tenían entrevistas, photoshoots y hasta una alfombra roja de una película de acción.

Liam estaba de camino al estudio de radio donde harían la entrevista cuando el chofer anunció que llegarían en cinco minutos. Liam se quedó mirando la ventana cuando vio a Zayn caminando por la calle. Al principio pensó que se había equivocado y no era él. Pero cuanto más le mirada más se daba cuenta de que era Zayn.

Sus primeros pensamientos fueron de rabia, había dicho que le llamaría pero no lo había hecho y él se había pasado los primeros días obsesionado con el móvil por si llamaba. Y había pasado más de una tarde llorando en casa mientras veía películas porque había sido un estúpido al creer que le llamaría.

De pronto el coche dio un frenazo el chofer se quejó de la forma de conducir del conductor de delante y la gente de la calle se había quedado mirándoles incluido Zayn. Liam se quedó mirándole para intentar atraer su mirada, le costó pero al final lo consiguió.

Zayn le miró y se sorprendió, iba solo y pareció que quería decirle algo pero tenía que disimular tanto que no entendía nada. Liam observó la calle la mayoría de la gente ya había dejado de mirarles y el coche iba a empezar a moverse. Hizo un gesto de llamada con la mano disimuladamente y Zayn negó con la cabeza.

Después el coche se movió y se alejaron de Zayn que no le quedó más remedio que continuar disimulando y seguir andando. Liam se había sentado bien y se quedó pensando en los gestos que le había hecho Zayn.

No entendía qué querían decir, por lo menos no había hecho como que no le conocía y era algo. Cuando llegó a la radio había fans fuera, cuando entró después de sacarse fotos con ellos, se encontró con sus amigos dentro.

Les dejaron un momento en una sala con uno de sus managers mientras terminaban el programa y empezaba el suyo, les habían dicho que en cuatro minutos.

Liam tenía la mirada un poco perdida y Harry se acercó lo suficiente como para poder hablar en susurros.

── ¿Estás bien?

── Sí, solo un poco desconcentrado. Acabo de ver a Zayn ── contestó Liam en susurros casi inaudibles.

Harry se alejó y le miro sorprendido.

── Luego me cuentas, ¿vale?

Liam asintió y volvieron a prestar atención a lo que decían sus managers. Cuando termino la entrevista todos se fueron a casa de Louis y Harry a comer. Cuando entraron Liam volvía a estar un poco desconcentrado.

Niall y Liam se sentaron en el salón mientras Harry y Louis se encargaban del resto.

── ¿Qué ha pasado cuando le has visto? ── preguntó Niall.

── No podíamos hablar, si me hubiera parado a hablar seguro que la distribuidora me hubiera echado luego un buen sermón, por la cantidad de rumores que hubiera dado. Así que me hizo gestos, muy disimulados casi no se movía. Así que no entendí nada delo que quería decirme.

── Es posible que solo estuviera disculpándose por no llamarte.

── No lo sé, puede ser. Pero tiene mi número y si quiere hablar puede llamarme.

── ¿Y si ha perdido tu número? ──comentó Harry entrando en el salón con platos llenos de comida.

── Eso no es posible. Se lo apunté en el móvil, no tendría sentido.

── Igual ha perdido el móvil ── apuntó Louis sentándose al lado de Harry y dejando el resto de la comida en la mesa.

── Bueno no sé, si ha perdido el móvil entonces tendrá una buena excusa por no haberme llamado.

── Ya verás cómo te llama, y si no seguro que pronto le vemos. Tenemos la alfombra roja de esa película que van a estrenar en un par de días es posible que le veamos allí ── explicó Louis.

Liam pensó en esa idea, no quería hacerse ilusiones pero podía ser.


	4. Algo nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que os guste este capítulo.

Cuando llegó el día de la alfombra roja todos estaban un poco nerviosos, habría mucha gente, cámaras, famosos por todos lados e iban a ser entrevistados por varias radios y televisiones antes de entrar.

Cuando llegaron las fans se agolpaban a los lados, los demás famosos estaban firmando autógrafos mientras paseaban por la alfombra, todos estaban radiantes y sonrientes.  
Niall y Harry se fueron a una punta y Liam se quedó con Louis en la otra, hicieron entrevistas separados y después firmaron autógrafos, se sacaron fotos y entraron. La película había sido divertida y emocionante. A la salida se sacaron más fotos y después se acercaron a una fiesta cercana.

Estaban de vacaciones por lo que podían quedarse hasta la hora que quisieran y no era necesario irse juntos. Cuando entraron Liam hizo un esfuerzo por no buscar a Zayn con la mirada pero no lo consiguió, después de pedir algo de beber se puso a buscarle.

Sonrió cuando le encontró en la barra hablando con otro chico, pensó en acercarse pero no quería parecer obsesionado, ni raro. Se acercó a la pista de baile con sus amigos. Al ser una fiesta pública tenían que volver a disimular, Harry y Louis no podían tocarse ni casi mirarse.

── ¿Por qué no te acercas a hablar con él? ── Preguntó Louis.

── No sé qué decirle, no quiero parecer obsesionado. Y además tenemos que disimular, se supone que hay fotógrafos.

── Solo vas a hablar con él, no es nada raro. Además así te dirá lo que ha pasado, vete a saber cuándo volverás a verle.

Liam miro a Louis, tenía razón no sabía cuándo volvería a verle. Se puso bien el traje le dio otro sorbo a su vodka con limón y se acercó. Zayn estaba pidiendo algo en la barra y se puso a su lado, se quedó callado hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba allí.

── Liam, no te había visto.

Zayn se acercó para darle un abrazo pero Liam se alejó para que no lo hiciera. Estaba esperando que le dijera porque no le había llamado, una buena razón.

── No me llamaste.

── Lo sé, perdí el móvil al día siguiente. Quería llamarte pero no podía contactar contigo de ninguna forma.

── Venga ya, esa excusa es muy mala.

Zayn se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, era un iphone rojo. Liam recordó que el que tenía la noche que se conocieron era un LG negro. Le miró y se resignó, era verdad.

── Está bien, lo siento. Es que pensaba que no querías nada conmigo, imagine que querías divertirte un rato.

Zayn volvió a acercarse, esta vez más como si fuera a darle un beso y Liam volvió a alejarse.

── ¿Por qué te alejas?

── Se supone que soy hetero, no pueden verme tan cerca de ti o la distribuidora nos echara la bronca por ello. Me la echara a mí.

── Oh, está bien. Entonces porque no vamos a un sitio más protegido de las cámaras.

── ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Quiero decir, ¿buscas una relación o simplemente un lio de un rato?

Zayn miró hacia un lado, suspiro y después miro a Liam.

── Me gustas, vale. No es que preste mucha atención a vuestra música, pero te he visto un par de veces estos años y siempre me había quedado mirándote…

── ¿Un par de veces estos años? ¿Cuándo? ── le interrumpió Liam.

── Oh, la primera vez en aquella televisión en la parte de atrás. Me estaban preparando para unas fotos, me imagine que no me habías visto era normal había mucha gente a mi alrededor, como siempre. Y la segunda hace unos meses en aquella fiesta en Nueva York, os fuisteis pronto.

── No te vi ninguna de esas veces, si no te hubieras dado cuenta. Siempre me has parecido muy guapo.

── Gracias ── Zayn se rio ── mira no tengo mucho tiempo libre, y viajo demasiado por eso no busco más que rollos y esas cosas. Pero me gustaría repetir contigo, muchas veces.

── Yo también viajo demasiado y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, estamos preparando el siguiente disco, pero eso no impide tener relaciones serias.

Zayn se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la lengua por los labios, Liam se quedó mirándole sin saber qué hacer. Después le miro y sonrió.

── ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Zayn le miro contento, había conseguido lo que quería.

── ¿Qué te parece mi casa? No está muy lejos y tengo al chofer esperando fuera. Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

── No podemos salir juntos, no pueden verme contigo. 

Zayn se quedó mirándole y suspiro.

── Lo siento, no es cosa mía, la distribuidora piensa que si saliera del armario el grupo no vendería discos y no tendríamos futuro. Si fuera por mí saldría a la calle contigo y te besaría delante de todos los fotógrafos.

Zayn sonrió.

── Está bien, salgo yo y después vienes tú. Diez minutos después, ¿Vale?

── Vale, el coche es un mercedes negro. Estará al final de la calle aparcado, nos vemos fuera.

Zayn le dirigió una mirada llena de deseo y se marchó sin tocarle. Liam se acercó a sus amigos.

── ¿Qué ha pasado? ── preguntó Louis.

── Quiere que me vaya con él, aquí no podemos ni tocarnos. 

── ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ── preguntó Niall.  
── ¿No te importa que te deje solo con ellos? ── Liam apunto hacia Harry y Louis.

── No pasa nada ── contestó Niall.

── Que le den a la distribuidora, si nos tocamos o nos miramos no va a pasar nada y punto ── contestó Louis.

── No te agobies por eso ── pidió Harry ── estaremos bien, nos iremos pronto.

── Está bien, pues nos vemos mañana.

Liam se despidió y salió por la puerta de atrás del local. Tal y como le había dicho Zayn allí estaba el coche. Cuando entró en el asiento de atrás Zayn estaba esperándole, el coche empezó a moverse en cuanto cerró la puerta tras él. Los cristales del coche estaban tintados, así que nadie podía verles, debían tener cuidado con los de delante pero con estar medio tumbados era suficiente para que no les vieran por ellos.

Evitaron besarse pero se dieron la mano, se miraron y hablaron. Tardaron diez minutos en llegar. Cuando cerraron la puerta Zayn arrincono a Liam en una esquina contra la pared y comenzó a besarle.

Sus labios eran suaves, sus manos tocaban cada parte de piel que se veía por encima de la ropa. Se dirigieron al salón y se tumbaron en el sofá. Se quitaron la ropa mutuamente y cuando se quedaron desnudos Zayn se puso encima y comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Liam.

Su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho, su estómago y cuando llegó a la altura de la cintura se encontró con la erección de Liam. Se miraron un segundo y Zayn pasó su lengua por la punta haciendo gemir a Liam, volvió a hacerlo otra vez y Liam volvió a gemir esta vez más fuerte.

── Como hagas eso otra vez voy a acabar. 

Zayn sonrió y le beso.

── Entonces cambiemos, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Liam le beso y apretó la cintura de Zayn contra la suya.

── Follame ── pidió Liam.

Zayn saco el lubricante del cajón de la mesa que había delante de él y se embadurno los dedos con él. Primero metió uno y lo fue moviendo poco a poco para que la entrada fuera cediendo, después dos y cuando metió tres empezó a moverse más rápido.

Liam abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo para avisarle de que ya estaba listo, Zayn se acercó más a él y fue entrando poco a poco.

── He soñado con esto muchas veces ── contó Liam.

Zayn puso sus manos en la cintura de su amante y fue moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Los gemidos de Liam eran cada vez más altos, más, me gusta mucho, no pares, sigue, más rápido. Zayn le beso y apoyo su frente en la de Liam.

──No puedo más ── anunció Zayn.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo se tumbó encima de Liam, pasados dos segundos se hizo cargo de la erección de su amante, la envolvió con su puño y empezó a moverlo rápido arriba y abajo, Liam soltó un gemido y se corrió en medio de ambos.

Después de limpiarse, Zayn llevó a Liam hasta su habitación y se tumbaron en la cama.

── No puedo quedarme a dormir ── anunció Liam.

── No te vayas todavía, mi chofer te puede llevar a donde quieras a la hora que quieras. Con una llamada para que venga es suficiente.

── Todavía puedo quedarme un rato, pero no me quiero dormir.

Zayn se abrazó a Liam y se quedó mirándole.

── Sal conmigo ── propuso Liam mientras se miraban.

Zayn suspiro y se apartó.

── Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan, y yo viajo mucho y no tengo tiempo libre para nada.

── Yo también viajo mucho, no importa. Haremos que funcione.

Zayn le miró y sonrió.

── Me gustas mucho pero no sé si saldría bien. ¿Y cómo vamos a llevar la relación si además tu management seguro que se opone?, seguro que nos lo pone difícil.

── Que le den a management, a mi me importas tú. Haremos que funcione, no somos los únicos famosos metidos en el armario a la fuerza.  
Zayn se acercó y acaricio su nariz con la de Liam.

── Está bien, pero nada de agobios. Si no sale bien, seguiremos siendo amigos.

── O folla amigos, lo que tú quieras ── comentó Liam entre risas.

Al cabo de un rato Liam se marchó y Zayn se metió en la cama a intentar dormir. Cuando Liam llegó al hotel se metió en su habitación y se durmió con una gran sonrisa.


	5. Dificultades

Un par de días después, su distribuidora le llamó para hablar con él. Se acercó a las oficinas solo, sabía que algo no andaba bien si le llamaban para que fuera tan temprano solo.  
Cuando entró la secretaria le saludó y le pidió que entrara en una de las salitas, allí estaban dos de los cargos más importantes de su distribuidora esperándole.

Cuando se sentó y la secretaria salió cerrando la puerta, los dos hombres frente a él le miraron enfadados. Le enseñaron una foto de él hablando con Zayn, pero solo estaban hablando ni si quiera se tocaban y si no hubiera sabido de que hablaban le parecería una foto inocente.

── Están por todo internet, ¿nos lo vas a explicar?

── Solo estamos hablando, nada más.

── La gente en las redes sociales ha empezado a decir que estáis juntos y dicen que os vieron salir juntos. Bastante tenemos ya con los rumores sobre tu sexualidad y la de tus compañeros para aguantar ahora esto.

── ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Soy como soy, además no es para tanto. Además no salimos juntos, el salió antes que yo. Y es imposible que haya fotos nuestras saliendo de allí juntos.

── La gente ha empezado a decir cosas sobre vosotros dos. Te vamos a poner una barba, se llama Sophia vas a conocerla esta tarde. Y nada de poner trabas, esta tarde aquí a las cinco.

Liam se quedó sorprendido, una barba. Eso no le gustaba, todo se ponía peor. Iba a tener que besarla, le obligarían a irse de vacaciones con ella. A ir con ella a fiestas, a hacerse fotos y a ser objetivo de las cámaras y los paparazzi.

Cuando salió del estudio y se metió en el coche se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. Comenzó a conducir y pensó en ir a casa de Harry y Louis, ellos le entenderían. Eran solo las nueve y media y era probable que estuvieran durmiendo pero necesitaba hablar con ellos, le entenderían mejor que nadie.

Cuando llegó dejo el coche aparcado a un par de calles y se acercó andando. Llamó a la puerta y aunque tardaron un rato Harry contestó y le dejo pasar.

── ¿Qué pasa? Es muy pronto ── preguntó Harry.

── Acabo de hablar con la distribuidora. Me van a poner una barba, voy a conocerla esta tarde.

Harry se quedó sorprendido, le abrazó y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

── ¿Qué ha pasado?

Liam le contó todo lo que le había pasado con management mientras Harry intentaba calmarle.

── ¿Y cómo se lo voy a explicar a Zayn? Me va a odiar.

── No es culpa tuya, lo entenderá. Si no es que no te merece.

── Es que no entiendo porque no pueden dejarme solo, no es para tanto que haya rumores. Las redes sociales siempre los sacan de todos lados, da igual lo que pase.

── Bueno, no te preocupes. Nuestra distribuidora es un desastre, no saben hacer nada bien. Solo tenemos que aguantar año y medio más. Luego se acabó.

── Zayn no va a aguantar tanto tiempo conmigo si me paso todo ese tiempo teniendo una barba, va a ser horrible.

Mientras Liam se desahogaba Louis apareció en el salón, tenía el pelo mojado por lo que parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha. Se sentó al lado de Harry mientras le contaban todo lo que estaba pasando.

── Lo siento mucho, eso es horrible ── comentó Louis, él le entendía puesto que también tenía una.

── ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

Harry y Louis se miraron, ellos sabían mucho de eso.

── Lo primero que tienes que hacer es explicárselo a Zayn antes de que vea alguna foto o alguna noticia ──sugirió Harry.

── Y no te esfuerces mucho con la barba, solo les importa que os vean juntos. Si estas sonriente o si tienes los ojos rojos o si no le das ni la mano les da igual. No te preocupes por nada de eso ──comentó Louis.

Liam siguió escuchando sus consejos un buen rato más, le invitaron a quedarse a comer pero declinó la oferta. Tenía que hablar con Zayn. No sabía la dirección de su casa por lo que le llamó por teléfono. Tuvo que intentarlo un par de veces hasta que descolgó.

── Hola, ahora no puedo hablar. Tengo que preparar las maletas.

── Es muy importante, necesito hablar contigo.

Zayn se quedó un momento en silencio mientras se oían ruidos de fondo.

── Vale, cinco minutos. ¿Qué pasa?

── Por favor no me odies.

── Me estas asustando, ¿Qué pasa?

── Esta mañana he estado hablando con los distribuidores, al parecer hay rumores en las redes sociales sobre nosotros por todos lados y fotos nuestras en la fiesta hablando.   
── Oh, bueno en la fiesta solo estábamos hablando.

──Lo sé, pero nuestros distribuidores son idiotas. Les da miedo que más gente empiece a hablar de mi sexualidad, que se la cuestionen y han decidido ponerme una barba. Voy a conocerla esta tarde.

Zayn se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir.

──Por favor di algo.

── No sé qué decir, me pilla de sorpresa. Se lo que es una barba, pero solo acabamos de empezar y ya se está poniendo todo difícil.

── Lo sé, pero quiero estar contigo. Quiero que funcione, me da igual que management no lo vea bien. Que les den.

── Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo también quiero estar contigo ── Zayn hizo una pausa ── nos vemos cuando venga.

── ¿A dónde vas?

── A parís, la semana de la moda empieza mañana. Vuelvo en una semana. Pero prometo llamarte.

── Una semana, se me va a hacer duro. Pásalo bien.

── Te llamó cuando llegue, y no te preocupes por lo de esta tarde.

Cuando Liam colgó el teléfono se quedó un poco más tranquilo. Pero no pensaba poner las cosas fáciles con sus managers, eso lo tenía claro.


	6. Oslo

Estaba sentado en una cafetería de Los Ángeles con Sophia, había pasado tres meses desde que se habían conocido. Y por mucho que Liam intentara llevarse bien con ella no podía, era educado y le trataba bien pero eso era todo.

Aquella tarde en las oficinas de su distribuidora había sido todo muy frío. Se habían conocido y habían intercambiado los teléfonos, habían hablado un rato y después habían salido por las calles de Londres para que todo el mundo les viera y sacarse fotos.

Pero ahora estaban en Los Ángeles, siendo fotografiados por todo el mundo. Las sonrisas de ambos eran falsas, pero habían ido aprendiendo a fingir cada día mejor. Su relación con Zayn iba bien.

Habían seguido viéndose cada vez que coincidían en una ciudad, casi siempre Londres. Era duro mantener la relación cuando llevaban varios días sin verse, o cuando estaban muy lejos el uno del otro como en ese momento.

Liam estaba en Los Angeles, viaje solo para hacer publicidad de su supuesta relación, y Zayn estaba en Noruega haciendo una sesión de fotos para una nueva campaña de publicidad. 

Cuando llegó al hotel se sentó en la cama y sacó el móvil. Quería llamar a Zayn y hablar con él un rato. No sabía si podría hablar pero iba a intentarlo. Allí eran las doce por lo que en Noruega debía de ser la hora de cenar.

Zayn descolgó al segundo tono.

── Hola, ¿Qué tal va todo?

── Bien, pero estoy muy cansado.

── ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

── Mañana, ya tengo ganas de irme de aquí ¿Cuándo vas a volver tú?

── Todavía me queda una semana. Oye, ¿Por qué no te vienes aquí?

Liam sonrió.

── Me gusta esa idea, puedo cambiar los billetes. Tengo toda la semana libre, pero no podría salir de la habitación. Ya sabes que no pueden vernos juntos.

── Eso no es un problema ── comentó Zayn entre risas.

De fondo se oyó como alguien le llamaba.

── Li tengo que irme, me llama mi agente. Hablamos mañana, llámame antes de que cojas el avión.

── Vale. Nos vemos pronto.

Cuando colgó, llamo a uno de los de la distribuidora que estaba allí. Tenía que cambiar los billetes y necesitaría ayuda para llegar hasta el hotel de Zayn sin que nadie le viera. Esa noche salió a cenar con Sophia y se hicieron más fotos, incluso subieron alguna a instagram y Liam twitteo sobre ella.

Al día siguiente se levantó con muchas ganas, tenía el avión a las doce por lo que debía darse prisa. Llamó a Zayn después de desayunar y este le anunció que no estaría en el hotel cuando el llegaría pero que había una llave a su nombre esperándole en recepción. Su agente Emily, una chica de unos cuarenta años que era una gran defensora de los derechos lgtb, sabía que iba a ir por lo que no tenía que preocuparse.

Llego al aeropuerto con Sophia pero después él se metió por otra puerta de embarque privada y sus caminos se separaron. Cuando subió al avión intentó relajarse, tenía trece horas de vuelo si todo iba bien.

Los asientos de la zona de primera clase se tumbaban hasta hacerse camas por lo que tumbo el suyo, se puso mirando a la ventana y se fue quedando dormido. Estaba muy cansado de tantas fotos y tanto fingir.

Cuando despertó todavía quedaban siete horas. Se sentó bien y se puso a ver la película que estaban poniendo. Cuando por fin llegó a Oslo estaba lloviendo, recogió su maleta y salió por la zona privada. Un coche negro con las lunas de atrás tintadas le estaba esperando para llevarle al hotel.

El gran hotel de Oslo era el más caro de toda la ciudad, y también debía de ser el más bonito pensó Liam cuando llegó. Recogió su maleta, entró y pidió la llave de la habitación. Un botones se encargó de su maleta y le acompaño hasta la habitación.

La Millenium suite era preciosa, tenía un salón con una gran chimenea, un baño con televisión y sauna, una habitación y un vestidor enorme.

Dejo la maleta en la habitación y se dio una ducha. Después se puso lo primero que encontró. Cuando iba a sentarse a ver un poco la televisión Zayn apareció por la puerta. Nada más verse fueron corriendo donde el otro y se fundieron en un beso.

── ¿Qué tal va todo? ── preguntó Liam cuando dejaron de besarse.

── Bien, tengo una sesión mañana a primera hora. Pero no pienso dormir mucho esta noche.

── Me gusta esa idea ── se besaron ── pero mañana tendrás ojeras.

── Da igual, para eso existe el maquillaje.

Siguieron besándose y se fueron quitando la ropa mientras caminaban hacia la cama. Se tropezaron un par de veces antes de llegar. Se tumbaron, se quitaron la ropa interior y volvieron a besarse.

Estaban hambrientos del cuerpo del otro, tres semanas sin verse había sido demasiado. Las manos acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo del otro, sus cinturas se rozaban, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas.

── No quiero que hagamos el amor, quiero que me folles ── comentó Zayn y sacó el lubricante de la mesilla de noche.

Liam se embadurno los dedos y después fue metiéndolos poco a poco. Cuando Zayn abrió las piernas para avisarle de que estaba listo, Liam fue entrando poco a poco pero cuando empezaron a moverse juntos no aguantaron ni diez minutos.

Después se metieron en la cama mientras recuperaban la respiración.

── ¿Vas a quedarte toda la semana? ── preguntó Zayn.

── Todo el tiempo que tú quieras ── contestó Liam sonriente.

── Bien, mañana tengo la mañana ocupada pero tengo la tarde libre ── comentó mientras se iba quedando dormido.

── Vale ── comentó muy bajito casi dormido.

Un par de días después mientras estaban viendo la televisión el móvil de Liam empezó a sonar, cuando miró la pantalla vio el número de su distribuidora.

── Que raro ── comentó antes de contestar

── ¿Quién es?

── La distribuidora── dijo y contestó.

── ¿Sigues en Oslo? ── fue lo primero que preguntaron, sin saludos ni nada.

── Si, ¿Qué pasa?

── Vale, pues vete haciendo la maleta mañana a primera hora tienes que estar en Londres.

── ¿Por qué ese cambio? Ya sabíais que iba a estar aquí toda la semana y no me dijisteis nada.

── Hemos cambiado el día del lanzamiento del disco, hoy se hace el anuncio. Tienes billete para mañana a las seis y media. Te lo acabamos de mandar al mail, imprímelo y prepárate.

── ¿Y porque ese cambio?

──Estrategias de marketing.

── Mentira, ¿lo habéis decidido en dos días?

Zayn le miraba preocupado sin entender que pasaba y apagó la televisión.

── Si, hemos visto que la semana que viene no era buena fecha. No hay nada más que decir.

── ¿Cuánto se tarda en hacer la presentación?

── No puedes volverte a ir después, vamos a empezar la promoción con radios y demás al día siguiente.

── Vale ── contestó resignado y colgó el teléfono.

── ¿Qué pasa? ── preguntó Zayn.

── Me tengo que ir ── contestó Liam con expresión triste.

── ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensaba que tenías la semana libre.

── Yo también, parece que han adelantado el lanzamiento del disco nuevo a mañana. Lo siento.

── No es culpa tuya ── le animó Zayn y le beso ── todavía tengo que estar aquí tres días más pero cuando vuelva a Londres iré a verte.

── Management no sabe hacer otra cosa que molestar, siempre fastidiando todo.

Se besaron y se quedaron abrazados. Liam imprimió el billete mientras Zayn hacia unas llamadas.

── Tenemos plan para esta noche ── comentó Zayn cuando termino de hablar.

── Ya sabes que no puedo salir del hotel y arriesgarme ── recordó Liam.

── No vamos a salir del hotel. He llamado al restaurante, he reservado mesa para esta noche en uno de sus reservados. Estaremos solos.

── Eso suena bien.

── Eso espero, después podemos subir a la habitación y hacer lo que tú quieras.

── Lo único que no quiero hacer es dormir ── contestó mientras le besaba.

Liam dejo de pensar en su distriduidora y en todo lo nuevo que les venía encima, por muy difícil que se lo pusieran ellos seguirían juntos.


	7. El nuevo disco

El último mes no habían parado, el disco había sido número uno a las pocas horas de salir a la venta. Se pasaban el día haciendo entrevistas, fotos… Había visto a Zayn bastante en ese mes, habían pasado casi todos los días juntos. 

Zayn incluso había conocido a Harry, Louis y Niall y se habían llevado muy bien. Después se había ido una semana a Lisboa y después había vuelto a Londres. Su agente le había conseguido un papel en una serie de la BBC, por lo que todavía tendría aún menos tiempo. Y Liam no había parado de salir con Sophia a todos lados, y eso había sido lo peor.  
Cuando Liam llegó a casa se tumbo en el sofá sin ganas de hacer nada, miró el móvil y entró en twitter. A veces le gustaba hacerlo, la cuenta de Zayn tenía millones de seguidores aunque solo la usara para publicidad.

Mientras leía los comentarios de la gente el móvil empezó a sonar. Zayn le estaba llamando.

── Hola

── Hola Li, ¿Estas en casa?

── Si, aprovechando mis último días de descanso antes de la gira.

──Bien, estoy de camino. Nos vemos ahora.

── ¿Pasa algo?

── No, hasta ahora.

Cuando Zayn llegó a casa se fundieron en un abrazo.

── ¿Ha pasado algo? ── preguntó Liam.

── He perdido el contrato con la marca de esa colonia que te conté. Al parecer son demasiado conservadores y temen que si algo de lo nuestro se sabe les perjudique. Que les den ── contestó Zayn y le beso.

── Lo siento mucho. 

── Lo peor es que tú te vas mañana, y vas a estar fuera ocho meses. 

── Pero nos veremos, primero va Europa. Puedes seguirme de hotel en hotel si quieres ── comentó Liam riendo.

── Es una buena opción si no tuviera obligaciones iría contigo.

── La peor parte será Asia pero todo irá bien, ya verás ── le tranquilizo Liam.

Ese día los dos estaban bajos de moral por lo que se pasaron el día viendo series, comiendo helado y hablando.

Al día siguiente Liam se levantó a las cinco de la mañana. Se ducho, se vistió y comprobó que no olvidaba nada. Después volvió a la habitación, Zayn seguía durmiendo y no quería despertarle. No vivían juntos, pero era como si lo hicieran porque cuando estaban juntos en Londres siempre estaban en casa de uno o de otro.

Le dio un beso y le aparto el pelo de la cara, cerró la puerta de la habitación al salir y cuando salió de casa hecho un último vistazo a todo y se fue. Un coche le estaba esperando.

Cuando entró vio a Sophia sentada, cerró la puerta y suspiro.


	8. La gira

Durante el primer mes había conseguido ver a Zayn tres veces, eso había sido un triunfo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cuando llegara la parte de Asia no iban a verse casi. El siguiente mes había sido peor solo se habían visto en persona una vez al principio, se llamaban casi todos los días por Skype pero no era lo mismo. Incluso un par de veces habían probado el sexo por skype pero no les había hecho mucha gracia.

Estaban en el bus pasando el rato cuando uno de los managers les anunció que había problemas de agenda de última hora con los dos siguientes conciertos y que los iban a cambiar de fecha por lo que tendrían cinco días libres después del concierto de esa noche.

Estaban en Europa, lo que quería decir que estaban cerca de casa. Todos se alegraron mucho, iban de camino a Ámsterdam donde tenían un concierto esta noche. Harry y Louis habían decidido que irían a casa y descansarían junto a su familia. Niall había pensado lo mismo.

Liam salió de la sala donde estaban, se acercó a la zona de las literas a llamar a Zayn para ver si podían verse cuando uno de los managers se acercó a él.

── No te emociones mucho ── le pidió ── porque tu vas a tener que quedarte a hacer publicidad con Sophia.

Liam le echo una mirada de odio.

── ¿Qué narices me estas contando? Llevo un mes sin ver a Zayn no pienso quedarme.

── Tu harás lo que te digamos para eso tienes un contrato. Y punto.

── No, no me voy a quedar. Me da igual que os moleste, pienso ir a ver a Zayn y por mí que os den.

── Estas enfadado, pero nada va a cambiar. Estamos aquí para ocuparnos del grupo no de vuestras vidas privadas. Lo importante es que la gente siga creyendo que eres hetero por lo tanto te quedas con Sophia.

Liam se metió en su litera y llamó a Zayn.

── Hola, ¿Qué tal va todo?

── Mal, nos han dicho que tenemos cinco días libres a partir de mañana.

── Eso es bueno.

── No lo es, me tengo que quedar a hacer promoción con Sophia, yo quería ir a verte a donde sea que estés.

── Estoy en casa, odio a vuestros managers. Son lo peor.

── Lo sé, lo siento.

── Oye ── la voz de Zayn sonó alegre ── ¿Y si voy yo a verte?

── Voy a estar en Ámsterdam, ya sabes que no pueden vernos juntos.

── No importa, estaré en la habitación y no las arreglaremos para que no nos descubran.

── Me gusta la idea, tengo muchas ganas de verte.

── Y yo. Lo único malo es que solo puedo estar tres días, pero algo es algo.

── No importa, lo que quiero es estar contigo.

── Vale, voy a comprar los billetes. Te llamo cuando sepa algo.

Cuando Liam salió de su litera tenía una gran sonrisa. Paso al lado de uno de los managers que se le quedo mirando.

── Ya se te ha pasado, bien ── comentó.

── No se me ha pasado ── contestó enfadado ── pero hemos pensado en otra solución. Será Zayn quién venga a verme.

── Esa idea no me gusta, es arriesgarse demasiado. Además no vas a tener tiempo.

── Mira, me da igual que la idea no os guste. ME DA IGUAL ── protestó Liam y siguió su camino hasta donde estaban sus compañeros de banda.

Les explico lo que había pasado, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una buena idea que Zayn fuera a verle. Aunque a su distribuidora no le gustara, además Zayn no tenía nada que ver con ellos por lo que no podían hacerle ni decirle nada. Cuando por fin llegaron a Ámsterdam todos se fueron al hotel a descansar.

Liam le mando un mensaje a su chico con el nombre y la dirección del hotel. Cada uno tenía reservada una suite por lo que iban a tener sitio de sobra. Cuando entró en la suya se dio una ducha y salió a saludar a los fans por el balcón del hotel.

Todos los fans gritaron emocionados, después de un rato volvió al interior de la habitación. Niall apareció por allí y se pusieron a jugar a uno de los videjuegos que siempre llevaban con ellos en las maletas y en el bus. 

Al cabo de un par de horas les avisaron de que tenían que irse hacia el estadio, por lo que comieron algo rápido y se fueron hacía allí. Cuando llegaron había millones de fans fuera, gritando y cantando. 

Antes de entrar al concierto cada uno hizo su pequeño ritual de relajación mientras tocaban los teloneros. Liam se alejó y se metió en una salita para hablar con Zayn. Había hablado con él hacia media hora y sabía que tenía los billetes y que estaría con él mañana por la mañana, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz.

── ¿Qué tal estas?

── Nervioso, siempre me pongo así en cada concierto. Parece mentira.

── Tranquilízate, venga. Estoy mirando fotos tuyas en las redes sociales.

── ¿Y eso? Tienes muchas fotos mejores mías en tu móvil.

── Si, pero es que he visto las del concierto del otro día. Cuando estaba lloviendo, estas muy guapo todo mojado.

Liam ser rio.

──Odio cuando llueve en el escenario, luego alguno de nosotros siempre se resfría y eso no ayuda a que tengamos bien la voz.

── Bueno, tú disfruta esta noche. Nos vemos en unas horas.

── Estoy deseando verte.

Se despidieron y Liam salió de la salita y se unió a sus compañeros en la pasarela que daba al escenario. Había muchísima gente gritando sus nombres incluso con pancartas.  
La noche se le paso muy rápido cuando llego al hotel el reloj marcaba la una de la noche, estaba muy cansado por lo que se dio una ducha rápida y se fue a dormir.


	9. Amsterdam

Cuando se despertó por la mañana se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, eran las once y media y Zayn estaba a punto de llegar al hotel. Se levantó de un salto, se aseo y se vistió con lo primero que vio en su maleta. 

Después llamó para que le trajeran el desayuno, mientras desayunaba management le aviso de que esa tarde tenía que salir por la ciudad con Sophia y hacer de turistas. Cuando Zayn apareció en la habitación estaba muy guapo con la cazadora de cuero, por lo que dejo a un lado toda la rabia que sentía por no poder estar con él todo el día. Llevaba una maleta muy pequeña con él.

Se besaron y se abrazaron.

── Te he echado mucho de menos.

── Y yo a ti. Esta tarde tengo que hacer el teatro con Sophia por la calle. Pero después no pienso moverme de tu lado.

Zayn se quedó mirándole, compartir a Liam no le hacía ninguna gracia. Había visto en persona a Sophia solo una vez, y no le había caído precisamente bien. Sabía que solo hacía su trabajo, que le pagaban por ello. Pero saber eso no impedía que le cayera mal. Cada vez que veía como se besaban o se abrazaban maldecía todo lo que tenía por no poder hacer nada para cambiar eso.

── Odio tener que compartirte.

── No me compartes con nadie, Sophia solo hace su trabajo.

── Pero ella puede besarte en público y yo no. Lo odio.

── No te enfades, quedan solo unos meses para que todo termine y todo irá a mejor después.

Había empezado a hablar con diferentes managements y había varios que les gustaban mucho, entre ellos había uno que era especialista en llevar a gente lgtb. Y eso les gustaba mucho.

Los demás días fueron difíciles, estaba un rato con Zayn pero después tenía que salir a que le vieran con Sophia por las calles de Ámsterdam y por los restaurantes incluso les obligaron a ir a ver una película.

Liam sabía que eso era pasajero, que no tenía que agobiarse tanto. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía estar con la persona a la que quería, todo eran dificultades. Cuando llegó a la habitación la última noche que Zayn iba a estar allí, se lo encontró tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Liam se quitó la ropa, dejándose solo puestos los bóxers y se tumbo a su lado. Zayn le beso y le abrazo.

── Mañana tengo el avión a las siete de la mañana.

── Ojala no tuvieras que irte, todavía me queda un día más de estar aquí antes de irme con los demás. Va a ser duro estar solo.

── Puedes llamarme siempre que quieras, pero tengo que rodar un anuncio y no puedo quedarme.

── No pasa nada ── comentó Liam y le beso ── lo importante es que ahora estas aquí.

Mientras veían la televisión Liam empezó a besar el cuello de Zayn que dejo de prestar atención a la televisión, le miro y se giro para quedar debajo.

── ¿Y si nos metemos en la bañera?

── Como quieras. Tiene televisión e hidromasaje, será divertido.

El resto de la noche se les pasó más rápido de lo que deseaban. Cuando llegó la hora de que Zayn se marchase se les hizo muy duro. Se besaron varias veces, se abrazaron y cuando se fue Liam se volvió a meter en la cama y se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

Se puso a mirar el móvil y a escuchar música, entró a twitter y se puso a subir letras de canciones tristes. Sabía que le iban a echar un buen sermón por ello pero le daba igual. Después se dio una ducha y pidió el desayuno.

Los dos siguientes días solo en Ámsterdam con Sophia fueron horribles. Llegaba a la habitación solo y no tenía ganas de nada, se pasaba el día triste. Sophia intentaba que las sesiones con ella fueran agradables pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor. 

Llamaba a Zayn varias veces al día, incluso a los demás para que le animaran. Pero seguía estando triste. Por fin cuando llegó el día que volvería a ver a sus compañeros de banda se sintió mejor, por lo menos ya no estaba solo.

Los demás conciertos fueron increíbles pero la gira era muy larga, por suerte sus amigos siempre estaban ahí para animarle.


	10. Asia

Liam termino de prepararse antes de salir del hotel con sus compañeros de banda a dar entrevistas, estaban en Japón. La parte asiática de la gira había empezado hacia un par de semanas.

Las fans en esa parte del mundo eran geniales y los conciertos eran totalmente diferentes a los de otros lugares. Las fans se emocionaban mucho pero gritaban menos y dejaban que todo el mundo escuchara bien las canciones.

Mientras salían del hotel se puso a pensar en Zayn. Llevaban más de un mes sin verse. No habían podido coincidir antes de que ellos se fueran tan lejos y sabía que hasta que no terminaran esa parte del tour iba a ser imposible verse, por lo menos estarían un mes y medio más en verse. Cada día era más duro.

Las entrevistas con la televisión siempre eran muy divertidas y ellos estaban encantados de poder pasar tiempo con las fans.

Cuando regresaron al hotel se metieron todos en la habitación de Liam a ver la televisión y comer algo. Mientras se sentaba junto a ellos le sonó el móvil, cuando vio que era Zayn anunció que volvería en un momento y se metió en su habitación.

── Hola ¿Qué tal va todo?

── Bien ── contestó Zayn ── tenemos que hablar.

── ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.

── He estado pensando ── hizo una pausa ── no llevo bien esto de no vernos. Y todavía queda mucho tiempo para que volváis. Y estas muy lejos para que pueda ir a verte unos días.

── A mi también se me hace duro.

── Lo sé. Pero no quiero estar así, ya te dije que esto de las relaciones no es para mí. Que no puedo tener pareja, y menos si esta también viaja tanto como tú.   
Liam no supo que decir.

── Lo siento, creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo. Que veamos cómo nos van las cosas.

── Me estas dejando, yo te quiero ── contestó Liam llorando.

── Lo sé, yo a ti también pero para mí no es suficiente. No puedo llevar una relación así, lo siento.

── ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? Tenemos concierto mañana por la noche. No me dejes.

── Eres fuerte, lo superaras. Y podemos seguir siendo amigos. Volveremos a coincidir en fiestas seguro. Tengo que colgar, disfruta de los conciertos.

Zayn colgó y dejo a Liam hecho polvo. Tiro el móvil a una esquina y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, apoyo la cabeza en las manos y se puso a llorar con más ganas. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, se sentía devastado, roto en mil pedazos. Sin ganas de hacer nada, solo de quedarse así para el resto de su vida.

Se tumbo en la cama mientras seguía llorando, nunca había querido a nadie como quería a Zayn y ahora su relación era cosa del pasado. Deseaba poder cambiar eso, era injusto no era culpa suya que tuviera que estar en la otra punta.

Se quito las zapatillas y se tumbo en la cama en posición fetal, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sin remedio. No podía contenerse, se sentía roto por dentro. Se habían llevado su corazón y le habían dejado vacio. 

Todos los planes de futuro con Zayn se habían ido a la basura, solo eran un mal sueño. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar su piel, sus besos, todas las noches de sexo, cada parte del cuerpo de Zayn como si le tuviera a su lado en ese momento.

Hundió la cara en la almohada mientras escuchaba como la puerta de la habitación se abría y después gente entrando. Alguien se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el brazo. Abrió los ojos un momento y vio que Harry estaba sentado y los demás de pie mirándole.

No hizo falta que explicara que pasaba, todos se lo estaban imaginando. 

── Lo siento mucho ── comentó Harry.

Liam no supo que contestar y desvió la mirada, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Estaba deprimido, deseaba poder terminar con todo.

── ¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar bien mañana en el concierto? No puedo dejar de llorar, nunca me había sentido tan devastado.

── No vas a estar solo, estaremos los cuatro juntos ── contestó Niall ── y no vamos a dejar que te vengas abajo, estaremos más unidos que otras veces. Todo irá bien.

Los días siguieron pasando, despertarse se había convertido en una rutina igual que acudir a los conciertos o las entrevistas. Ni si quiera se molestaba en parecer alegre. No tenía ánimo para hacerlo.

Ya no lloraba, pero no por no tener ganas. Se había prohibido mirar las fotos del móvil o entrar en las redes sociales. Cada vez que veía una foto de Zayn se echaba a llorar sin remedio. Sus amigos no le dejaban solo más que para dormir. Y durante los primeros días no había podido ni descansar un poco.

Deseaba poder coger un avión y plantarse en Londres, pero no podía hacer eso. Tardaría mucho en llegar y no estaba seguro de que Zayn quisiera verle. Cuando la gira por Asia se acabo y volvieron a casa, empezó de nuevo a sentirse solo.

Salía la calle sin ganas, solo para comprar comida y volvía. Se miraba en el espejo y se ponía más triste. Podía ver sus ojeras, los ojos siempre tristes y la piel sin brillo y con el pelo siempre alborotado.


	11. La calma después de la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene una parte desde el punto de vista de Zayn, espero que os guste. Estoy subiendo todos los capítulos seguidos, porque el fic esta terminado y antes de no poder subirlos cada semana (esa era mi intención) prefiero subirlos así para que el fic este completo. Espero que os gusten. :)

(Zayn pov)

Estaba sentado en un taburete cuando colgó el teléfono, acaba de dejar a Liam. Le quería mucho pero era muy difícil mantener una relación a distancia, era inaguantable no poder tocarle ni besarle, no quería mantener algo que no sabían si saldría adelante.

Dejo el móvil en un lado y hundió la cabeza en las manos, se sentía horrible pero sabía que era la única forma de seguir con su vida sin sentirse mal por no poder estar con su pareja, ahora ambos eran libres.

Le quería muchísimo, tanto que cuando pensaba en él dolía. Pero no podía evitar desear que esa pena pasara, su estado actual no le permitía nada de eso. No hacía más que decirse que había tomado una decisión buena, pero le costaba creérselo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, y no podía permitírselo estaba trabajando. Intento pensar en algo alegre y fueron desapareciendo.

Su agente le llamó y le mando sentarse en la mesa de maquillaje, dejo que los focos le iluminaran, le maquillaron y se puso frente a las cámaras de nuevo. Estaba promocionando gafas, por lo que con las de sol sus ojos tristes no se veían tanto. 

Mientras pasaban los días echaba más de menos a Liam, pero sabía que tardaría en volver a casa. Su hermana intentaba animarle, pero no siempre lo conseguía.  
── Soy un miserable, nunca voy a dejar de quererle.

── Eso no es cierto ── comentó su hermana ── con el tiempo pasara, y eres una gran persona. 

── Le quiero mucho, pensaba que era una buena opción. Esta relación es un desastre nunca podemos vernos, y quería tener libertad si íbamos a estar meses así. Pero ya no, le quiero a él.

── Pues llámale y háblalo con Liam.

── No quiero hacerlo por teléfono quiero esperar a hacerlo en persona, aunque todavía queda un mes para que regrese.

Zayn seguía estando más triste cada día, no podía evitar pensar en Liam todo el tiempo. Había dejado de llorar pero imitar una sonrisa y una mirada alegre para las fotos era cada día más complicado.

(Liam pov)

Liam había quedado con sus amigos varios días a la vuelta de la gira, pero no quería estar rodeado de gente. Una tarde de domingo mientras comía palomitas y veía una película le sonó el móvil, había recibido un mensaje.

“¿Estas en casa?” se lo había mandado Zayn.

Se extraño mucho, no habían hablado en casi dos meses. Le contestó diciendo que si, pero no recibió respuesta. En vez de eso alguien llamó a su puerta una media hora después. Cuando abrió se encontró con Zayn.

Le dejo pasar y cuando estuvieron solos en el salón se quedo mirándole desde lejos, sin tocarse ni aunque alargara el brazo.

── ¿Qué quieres?

── Me odias. Es normal.

── No te odio, no puedo odiarte. 

── Estaba confundido, tenía miedo. No quería una relación así, solo quería poder estar bien. Y se me hacia duro estar contigo y no verte.

── ¿Qué quieres?

── Lo siento, quiero que me perdones.

── No se si puedo, me has hecho mucho daño. No soy capaz de dormir toda la noche seguida, me despierto llorando o teniendo pesadillas. Vete por favor ── pidió Liam.

── Quiero que estemos bien, quiero volver contigo. Yo también lo estoy pasando mal, fui un idiota.

── Eso es cierto, vete por favor.

Liam se alejó y se tumbo en el sofá. Zayn se acercó y se agacho para quedar a su altura.

── No pienso volver contigo, ¿Para qué me dejes otra vez cuando nos vayamos lejos? No quiero verte.

── Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Te quiero.

Liam se quedó mirándole, sabía que frente a Zayn era débil. Tenía que contenerse.

── Si quieres me iré, mírame y dime que no me quieres y me iré ── pidió Zayn.

── No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes, pero no pienso volver con alguien que me deja cuando ve que no vamos a vernos en un tiempo. Porque es probable que vuelva a pasar, hacemos giras y es imposible que eso no vuelva a ocurrir ── explico Liam sentándose.

Zayn no dijo nada en vez de eso se acercó y sus narices se rozaron.

── No me hagas esto, por favor Zayn.

Zayn le miro y después se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Liam le vio irse del salón y tuvo miedo de no volverle a ver. De no tener más oportunidades como esa para arreglarlo, era probable que se arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer pero el amor de su vida estaba a punto de irse de su vida.  
Corrió hacia la puerta de salida y antes de que Zayn la abriera le abrazo por detrás le dio la vuelta y le beso.

── Si me vuelves a dejar no habrá más oportunidades como esta. Tenlo claro.

── No pienso volver a dejarte. Te quiero.

── Bien, porque no pienso darte más oportunidades. 

Después le agarro de la mano y le llevo hasta su habitación. Se desnudaron mutuamente mientras se besaban y se tumbaron en la cama complemente desnudos.

── Lo siento ── dijo Zayn mientras se besaban ── lo siento de verdad. Fui un estúpido, no me imagino la vida sin ti. Tenía miedo.

── No vuelvas a hacerlo, si lo vuelves a hacer no pienso volver a perdonarte, y me va a costar volver a confiar en ti.

── ¿Y si empiezas a cambiar eso desde hoy? Hoy no nos acostaremos, no quiero que pienses que vine solo por eso.

── Vale ── contestó Liam muy sonriente ── me gusta que hayas dicho algo así. Pensé que nunca más estaríamos así. 

Mientras pasaban los días seguían quedando, siempre en casa de uno o de otro para que no les vieran. Pasadas unas semanas les contó a sus amigos que habían vuelto y que poco a poco iba volviendo a confiar en él. 

Pasaron los meses y habían conseguido volver a estar como antes, ya no había tristeza ni odio ni rencores ni miedos. Volvían a estar juntos como al principio, y habían vuelto a vivir en casa de uno o de otro según les apeteciera o según la agenda que tuvieran. Liam no podía sentirse más feliz.


	12. Las redes sociales

 

Por fin habían cambiado de distribuidora, ya no tenían barbas ni prohibiciones importantes. Habían lanzado un nuevo disco y estaban de promoción.

Los nuevos estudios con los que trabajaban les habían dicho que tenían más libertad. Harry y Louis podían dejarse ver de vez en cuando por la calle juntos y podían volver a hablarse en twitter poco a poco.

Zayn y el podían vivir una vida normal. Management había recomendado no salir del armario de golpe, si no dejar que la gente fuera dándose cuenta por si sola poco a poco.

Habían pensado que era más fácil que aceptaran que Liam era gay y tenía pareja que soltar de golpe que tres de los integrantes del grupo lo eran y además dos de ellos estaban juntos.

Todos habían estado de acuerdo. Pero también les habían dicho que no podían ser obvios, que tenían que tener cuidado, no podían decirse abiertamente que se querían y cosas de ese tipo. Tenían que mantener una imagen, y no podían cargársela de golpe con algo así.

Liam llegó al estudio con Niall, tenían que grabar un video para anunciar algunos de los conciertos de la nueva y última gira. Harry y Louis ya estaban allí cuando llegaron al estudio. Se pusieron delante de la cámara, y mientras seguían las órdenes de una chica fueron diciendo las fechas.

La primera de ellas llegó demasiado rápido, era Londres por lo que Zayn había propuesto ir a verles y Liam le había conseguido tickets en la zona vip para él y su hermana. Esa noche estaba más nervioso de lo normal, Zayn estaba allí y solo deseaba que todo saliera bien.

Después del concierto Zayn y su hermana pasaron al backstage con ellos. Liam conocía a la hermana de su chico desde hacia tiempo pero sus amigos no, por lo que se saludaron y ella pidió hacerse una foto con ellos. Zayn pensó que el también quería una foto, por lo que Harry y Liam posaron con él en una.

Mientras se sacaban más fotos con otras personas Zayn subió la suya a su twitter “Gran concierto“ cuando lo hizo las redes sociales se volvieron locas.

Por suerte había más famosos en el backstage que se sacaron fotos con ellos y fueron subiéndolas a twitter, eso hacía que los rumores sobre su relación fueran más pequeños.  
Pero siguieron interactuando en twitter de vez en cuando, Zayn subió una foto con Liam a twitter mes y medio después aprovechando que se habían encontrado los cinco en una entrega de premios “He vuelto a coincidir con One direction otra vez, han ganado todos los premios. Felicidades chicos”

Las redes sociales se volvían locas cada vez que subía una foto nueva y esa vez los rumores sobre ellos dos fueron más fuertes. Para contrarrestarlos Liam subió fotos con otros cantantes a su twitter.

Pero las noticias empezaron a aparecer, los titulares estaban por todos lados. “¿Zayn Malik y Liam Payne juntos?, ¿Nueva pareja en el mundo del espectáculo? ¿Esta Zayn saliendo con el cantante de One Direction Liam Payne?”, Liam y Zayn juntos en la última entrega de premios. Algunas noticias incluían fotos y contaban mentiras, otras simplemente se limitaban a contar lo que había pasado.

Ellos no desmintieron nada, pero dejaron de subir fotos por un tiempo a twitter. La gira de ellos siguió por Norteamérica y Zayn empezó a aparecer en una nueva serie de misterio británica. Los rumores pararon por un tiempo hasta que durante el parón entre Norteamérica y Europa quedaron para verse unos días y salieron a cenar juntos y les hicieron fotos.

Se acercaron a un restaurante cercano pensando que no había peligro por que no había ningún paparazzi pero las fans se encargaron de hacerles fotos, y al momento ya estaban subidas a internet. Cuando terminaron de cenar salieron por la puerta de atrás y se fueron a casa intentando que nadie les viera.

Para parar un poco los rumores management le propuso que tuviera una cita pública con alguna famosa, solo una. Liam aceptó y le arreglaron la cita con una cantante muy de moda por el reino unido y poco famosa fuera por lo que eso le ayudaría a que más gente le conociera.

Liam twitteo que iba a verla al día siguiente y la chica le contesto que estaba muy emocionada por la cita. Al día siguiente pasearon por el centro de Londres, se hicieron fotos con fans y tomaron algo en una cafetería del centro. Después un coche tintado les llevo a cada uno a su casa.

Los rumores pararon por un par de días, pero después volvieron poco a poco. Como siempre había gente que le apoyaba y que se volvía loca con ellos y gente que se negaba a creer que Liam fuera gay. Muchas fans decían que solo eran amigos, que no había nada entre ellos más que amistad.

Los fans de Zayn lo llevaban mejor, antes de que conociera a Liam había muchos rumores sobre su bisexualidad y la gente lo tomaba como algo normal. El mundo de los modelos y el de los cantantes era diferente para esas cosas.

Con el tiempo sus interacciones en twitter fueron siendo más normales y la gente entonces empezó a imaginarse cosas serias entre ellos, no habían dicho en ningún sitio que eran pareja ni que eran gays pero era como si todo el mundo supiera algo que se suponía era un secreto.


	13. El último concierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es muy cortito.

Habían pasado tres años y One Direction estaba a punto de dar su último concierto. Esa gira había sido inolvidable. Habían ido a países en los que no habían estado antes, se habían sacado millones de fotos con millones de fans y habían grabado un video recordando cada momento del tour que saldría a la venta en dos meses. Todos estaban muy emocionados.

Zayn había ido a verle, estaba en la zona vip junto con un montón más de gente. Cuando salieron al escenario todo el mundo grito, la gente estaba muy emocionada. Era su último concierto y no podían creerse que todo fuera a terminar.

Antes de la última canción Harry y Louis se sentaron juntos en la pasarela, Niall llamó al escenario a una fan para que se sentara con él y Liam le pidió a Zayn que subiera. Cuando Zayn apareció por el escenario todo el mundo grito y cuando se dieron un beso la gente parecía que iba a quedarse sin voz de tanto chillar.

Zayn se sentó al lado de su chico y de Niall que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Cantaron una de sus canciones más románticas y casi todo el mundo se puso a llorar, incluidos ellos. La fan que estaba sentada junto a Niall estaba al borde del colapso por los nervios, cuando ella y Zayn se bajaron del escenario y ellos terminaron de cantar las luces del estadio de apagaron y empezaron a aparecer fuegos artificiales. Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio mientras tanto.

Después del concierto hicieron un largo meet and greet con las fans, todos querían una foto de ellos en el último concierto. Cuando el dvd de la gira salió a la venta y los cinco quedaron para promocionarlo en un par de radios y hacerse fotos, no podían creerse que todo fuera a terminar realmente.

Su carrera había sido larga, y habían tenido momentos difíciles pero habían logrado arrasar con cada álbum y cada cosa que salía a la venta como los dvds. Estaban felices de haber conseguido su sueño, pero daba pena pensar que se terminaría.

Las fans siguieron parándoles por la calle mucho tiempo después de que su carrera terminara y cada vez que alguno de ellos cantaba una canción con otro cantante la gente se volvía loca y las canciones arrasaban.

Poco a poco todo se fue calmando y ellos fueron volviendo a tener vidas más normales, aunque siempre habría gente que les pararía, no les molestaba.


	14. Cambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo, el siguiente es el epilogo.

Habían pasado quince años, todos habían seguido haciendo su vida. Niall que seguía muy metido en el mundo de la música escribiendo canciones para grandes artistas, había conocido a una modelo muy guapa y se habían ido a vivir juntos a los dos años de empezar a salir y de momento no habían tenido niños. Harry y Louis se habían casado a los pocos meses de terminar su último concierto y habían adoptado a dos niñas, Lilian y Darcy. Todo alrededor de ellos parecía siempre perfecto, habían vivido tantos años en el armario que cuando por fin pudieron empezar a ser una pareja normal todo les parecía nuevo. Harry había comenzado hacia cinco años su carrera en solitario y de momento le iba muy bien, Louis había optado por intentarlo en el mundo de la interpretación y no le había ido nada mal. Había salido en un par de películas y acababa de terminar una serie con cinco temporadas.

Zayn y Liam también se habían ido a vivir juntos al terminar la gira. Zayn seguía siendo modelo, por mucho que se hiciera mayor nunca dejaba de seguir siendo tan guapo como siempre. Liam había montado una pequeña discográfica y estaban dando a conocer a grupos nuevos. Además habían tenido un hijo por medio de un vientre de alquiler hacía seis años, un niño llamado Zayd.

Mientras Zayd jugaba en el salón Liam aprovechaba para hacer algunas llamadas y terminar un par de cosas en el ordenador, Zayn estaba a punto de llegar a casa de su último viaje. Eso era algo que no había cambiado, Zayn seguía viajando mucho. Su agente, seguía con Emily que siempre había sido un gran apoyo para él, intentaba que viajara los menos días posibles pero no siempre lo conseguía.

Esa vez había estado fuera dos días, pero había veces que no le quedaba otra que irse una semana entera. Cuando entró por la puerta con la maleta Zayd salió corriendo y Liam detrás.

── Zayd no corras ── gritó Liam mientras le seguía hasta la puerta de entrada.

Cuando su niño vio a Zayn se lanzo a abrazarle y este abrió los brazos para envolveré con ellos mientras Liam se agachaba a darle un beso.

── ¿Qué tal habéis estado?

── Bien, pero te hemos echado mucho de menos. Como siempre.

── Yo también a vosotros.

── Mañana papi me ha prometido llevarme al zoo ── comentó el niño soltándose de Zayn.

── Eso suena muy divertido ── contestó Zayn sonriente y le dio un beso al niño en la cabeza.

── Si, Harry y Louis también van a venir ── anunció Liam mientras el niño se alejaba corriendo hacia el salón. 

── Eso va a ser un caos ── señaló Zayn riendo mientras subían a su habitación para dejar la maleta.

── Si, pero será divertido. 

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Zayn dejo la maleta en un lado y se tumbo en la cama.

── Estoy agotado, estos viajes cada vez se me hacen más duros.

── ¿Y porque no aceptas solo los trabajos que estén cerca? ¿O lo vas dejando?

── Porque me gusta mi trabajo, pero lo de aceptar solo los trabajos de cerca no está mal. Es una buena idea, lo hablare con Emily. Todo depende de si ella ve que es viable.  
Liam se tumbo a su lado y le beso mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

── Pues siento decirte, que esta noche no te vas a librar de mi. Así que no esperes dormir mucho.

Zayn sonrió travieso y se acercó más a Liam.

── Eso esperaba, estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.

Pasaron la tarde descansando en casa mientras veían a Zayd jugar, el niño era muy parecido a Zayn tenía sus mismos ojos y la cara era casi idéntica. Cuando por fin llegó la noche y le acostaron cerraron la puerta de su habitación con llave.

Se tumbaron desnudos en la cama, Zayn se puso encima de Liam y empezaron a besarse. Una de las manos de Liam le acariciaba la espalda y la otra le agarraba el pelo. Se besaron largo rato mientras se acariciaban.

── Te he echado mucho de menos ── comentó Liam ──no me acostumbro a que la cama este sin ti.

── A mí también me cuesta dormir cuando no estás conmigo.

Zayn invirtió posiciones con un movimiento rápido y se puso encima. Liam abrió las piernas para indicarle que no quería esperar más, Zayn sacó el lubricante del cajón y cuando estaba a punto de embadurnarse con él los dedos Liam le paró.

── Sin dedos, te quiero a ti dentro de mí ya.

── No quiero hacerte daño.

── Tranquilo, no vas a hacerme daño. Después de tantos años esa zona está acostumbrada ──comentó riendo.

Zayn le hizo caso y embadurno de lubricante la entrada de su chico. Puso sus manos en la cintura de Liam y fue entrando poco a poco.

── Me gusta mucho cuando te muerdes así el labio por no poder gritar ── comentó Zayn entre gemidos.

── Me encanta gritar, pero no sé cuándo fue la última vez que lo pude hacer ── explico Liam mientras agarraba la sábana con las manos.

Los dos se movían a la vez, después de tantos años sabían perfectamente lo que le gustaba a su pareja y cómo hacerlo.

── No puedo más ── anunció Zayn antes de llegar al orgasmo y tumbarse encima de Liam exhausto.

Después de ocuparse de la erección de Liam se tumbaron en la cama uno al lado del otro mientras recuperaban el aliento.

── Te quiero.

── Y yo a ti.

Al día siguiente se despertaron pronto, Liam bajo a preparar el desayuno mientras Zayn iba a despertar a su hijo. Cuando entro en la habitación de Zayd vio un montón de juguetes por el suelo, pero ya le diría algo después de desayunar primero quería despertarle.

Se acercó y le acaricio el pelo, tenía el niño más precioso del mundo.

── Cielo despierta, Zayd. Es hora de levantarse, vamos cielo ── dijo Zayn mientras el niño abría los ojos.

── Buenos días ──saludo el niño.

── Hoy tenemos tortitas para desayunar ──anunció Zayn y su hijo se levantó de un salto.

── Y después vamos al zoo, bien ──el niño salió de la habitación corriendo escaleras abajo.

── Zayd no corras ── gritó Zayn mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de desayunar fueron hasta el zoo en metro y se encontraron con Harry y Louis en la puerta del zoo con sus hijas, Niall había dicho que no tenía ganas de planes de ese tipo y había dicho que no irían. Por lo que iban a pasar los siete el día juntos.

Cuando entraron al zoo los niños empezaron a ir a lo suyo y dejaron a los cuatro adultos hablando detrás de ellos. Las dos niñas eran muy traviesas al contrario que Zayd que era un niño muy tranquilo. 

Después de pasarse toda la mañana de un lado a otro por fin se sentaron a comer en uno de los restaurantes.

──Vuestras niñas no paran quietas ── comentó Liam mientras comían.

── son pequeñas es normal ── las excuso Harry ── son las mejores.

── ¿Pensáis tener más? ── preguntó Zayn.

── No lo sé, me gustaría tener un niño ──comentó Louis.

── Ya veremos, esta vez estaría bien usar un vientre de alquiler ── comentó Harry.

El resto de la conversación divago entre los niños, las clases de estos y sus trabajos. Cuando Harry y Louis acompañaron a los niños a por un helado Zayn miro a Liam sonriendo.

── ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

Zayn se acercó un poco más a su pareja.

── Porque soy muy feliz. Quiero tener otro niño.

── ¿Otro más? ── preguntó Liam y le miro muy sonriente ── me gusta, seguro que Zayd estaría encantado con un hermanito.

── Cuatro es un buen número, me gusta.  
Volvieron a confiar en el viente de alquiler que había tenido a su hijo y casi un año después habían tenido una niña, Liana.


	15. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado mucho el fic y que os guste el epilogo. lots of love!

Era la mañana siguiente al día de Navidad, Liam estaba en la cocina preparando tortitas y Zayn había ido a despertar a los niños.

Habían pasado Nochebuena y navidad con la familia de Zayn e irían en Nochevieja y año nuevo a casa de la familia de Liam, por lo que tenían que aprovechar los ratos que estaban los cuatro solos.

Y ese día habían invitado a comer a su casa a Niall, Harry y Louis. Niall seguía saliendo con la misma chica y habían tenido un niño, Ian. Harry y Louis iban a ir con sus hijas, Lilian y Darcy que ya tenían quince años y eran un poco más tranquilas que de pequeñas, y con el niño que habían tenido hacia cinco años a través de un vientre de alquiler, el pequeño Louis.

Iba a ser un día muy divertido y muy agotador. Zayn abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo mayor y vio que estaba despierto pero seguía en la cama.

Zayd se había convertido en un niño muy guapo, muy inteligente y muy educado. Tenía once años y había hecho algunas cosas como modelo infantil.

── Bueno días cielo ── saludo Zayn y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

── Buenos días, todavía no quiero levantarme ── contestó el niño metiéndose bajo las sabanas.

── Venga cielo, ya son las diez. Además hay tortitas para desayunar.

El niño asomo la cabeza entre las sabanas sonriente.

── Tortitas ── exclamo feliz ── ahora bajo.

Zayn sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Después entró en la de su niña, la pequeña Liana tenía solo cinco años y era la mimada de la casa. Cuando entró en la habitación vio que todavía seguía durmiendo.

Se acercó despacio mientras oía como su hijo bajaba corriendo las escaleras y le dio un beso en la manita. La niña estaba abrazando a su burrito de peluche, Harry y Louis se lo habían regalado hacia un par de años y desde entonces no lo soltaba.

── Cielo, vamos despierta ── llamó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

La niña tardo unos segundos en abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo Zayn sonrió tenía los mismos ojos que Liam.

── Tengo sueño ── anunció Liana en bajito.

── Lo sé cielo pero es tarde y hay que levantarse. Además tenemos tortitas para desayunar.

── Oh, tortitas ── comentó la niña sonriente.

En esa casa todos adoraban las tortitas que hacia Liam, eran la comida favorita de todos. Zayn cogió a la niña en brazos y bajaron a desayunar. Cuando llegaron abajo las tortitas ya estaban en la mesa y Liam y Zayd sentados. 

Dejo a la niña en su silla al lado de su hermano y el sentó al lado de Liam. El resto de la mañana paso rápido, recogieron la casa y prepararon la comida. Cuando llego Niall con su hijo Ian todavía quedaba un rato para que todo estuviera listo. Lucy, su mujer, había dicho en último minuto que no podía ir ya que le había salido trabajo y había tenido que volar a Lisboa por unas horas antes de volver por la noche.

Ian, que solo tenía tres años, era idéntico a Niall, era como verle en pequeño. Dejaron al niño jugando con Liana en el salón y se acercaron a la cocina.

── ¿Necesitáis ayuda? ── preguntó Niall.

── No, solamente hay que esperar un poco a que termine ── comentó Liam cerrando de nuevo el horno y sentándose en la mesa junto a los demás.

── ¿Qué tal os va todo? ── preguntó Liam.

── Bien, el otro día me encargaron más canciones. Así que perfecto. Y me han invitado a una entrega de premios, no sé si ir. La verdad es que prefiero estar detrás de las cámaras más que delante. Quién lo diría.

── Bueno las entregas de premios y las fiestas de después suelen ser divertidas.

── Si, igual voy. No sé.

En ese momento tocaron al timbre y se oyeron voces.

── Esos son Harry y Louis, no hace falta ni abrir la puerta para saberlo ── ─comentó entre risas Zayn.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Harry y Louis, sus hijas, Lilian y Darcy, gritando y el pequeño Louis en brazos de Harry.

── Hola ── saludó Zayn mientras les dejaba pasar.

── Dejar de gritar ── pidió Louis ──iros a jugar con Zayd. Y no os peleéis.

── Ya veo que tener dos adolescentes en casa no es algo agradable ── comentó Liam.   
── No lo es, están en una edad horrible. Pero son buenas, solo que gritan demasiado ── explico Harry.

Después de comer se quedaron todos hablando en la mesa, Liana se había quedado dormida en brazos de Liam y el pequeño Louis en brazos de Louis y lo mismo había pasado con Ian.

── No cambiaría la vida que tengo ahora por nada ── comentó Liam.

── Ni yo ── dijo también Louis.

── Yo creo que ninguno de los que estamos aquí lo haríamos ── explico Niall.

De repente los niños irrumpieron en el salón corriendo.

── ¿Podemos comer un helado? ── preguntó Lilian.

── Si, pero no vamos a salir a comprar todavía es muy pronto ── contestó Harry.

── creo que queda alguno en el congelador ──comentó Zayn.

── Si, los de chocolate ── contestó Zayd ── están muy buenos.

Zayn les dio un helado a cada uno y volvieron a salir al jardín a jugar. Ian se despertó llorando, Niall le abrazo y le dio besos para que se calmara y consiguió que volviera a dormirse.

── Es increíble, pero sois idénticos. Ian parece tu en pequeño ── comentó Louis.

── Eso dice todo el mundo ── dijo Niall ── es un niño muy bueno.

── ¿Pensáis tener más?

── No, con uno nos sobra. No queremos más, ¿Y vosotros?

── Ni de broma ── comentó Liam y la cara que puso hizo que todos se rieran.

── Pues yo quiero al menos uno más ── comentó Harry.

── Yo también ── repitió Louis y miro a Harry.

── Estáis locos, cuatro son demasiados ── explico Zayn.

── No, además las niñas ya son más mayores y se cuidan casi solas muchas veces ── contó Louis ── pero nos gustan las familias muy numerosas.

── Eso es verdad, al principio cuando empezamos a salir hablábamos de tener cinco o seis hijos, pero con los años hemos bajado a cuatro. Ese es el límite.

── El nuestro es dos ── contó Liam.

── Si, con dos es suficiente.

Siguieron hablando en casa el resto de la tarde, eran días de mucho ajetreo y todos necesitaban descansar. Cuando se fueron hacia las nueve de la noche, Zayd y Liana se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá.

Liam intentó despertarles sin mucho éxito, consiguió que Liana se despertara unos minutos para darle algo rápido de cena. Pero con Zayd fue más difícil. Cuando consiguió despertarle casi no podía ni abrir los ojos.

── Tienes que cenar algo ── explico Liam.

── No quiero, tengo sueño.

Zayn empezó a moverse en el sofá y a decir que solo quería dormir y acabo despertando a su hermana.

── Has despertado a tu hermana, deja de moverte ── pidió Liam justo cuando Zayn entró en el salón.

── ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

── No puedo hacer que coma nada, solo dice que tiene sueño y Liana se ha vuelto a despertar.

Zayn cogió en brazos a su hija para subirla a su cuarto.

── No, tero estar con manito. No quiero ── dijo la niña cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en brazos de Zayn.

── Cielo tienes que dormir, no vais a dormir en el sofá.

── Tero momir con Zayd.

El niño abrió los ojos y miro a su hermana haciéndole hueco a su lado.

── No vais a dormir en el sofá. Y punto.

── Si queréis dormir juntos tienes que cenar algo ── explico Liam intentando que su hijo cenara algo.

── Vale ── contestó finalmente Zayd y se sentó para cenar un sándwich y un poco de leche.

Después subieron a los dos a la habitación de Liana y les dejaron dormir juntos. Cuando cerraron la puerta Zayn abrazo a Liam por detrás y se besaron.

── Nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan feliz y que iba a tener tanta suerte ── contó Zayn.

── Lo mismo digo. Te quiero.

── Y yo a ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado junto con los niños.

Se besaron y se abrazaron.


End file.
